Jueves
by chicaotaku102
Summary: Historia basada en la cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh representada por los personajes de Frozen. Anna Summers, una joven universitaria de 18 años conoce en la estacion del metro a un apuesto musico, no sabe su nombre pero lo que ambos no saben que esto solo sera el inicio de un hermoso y gran amor. Mientras tanto Elsa Summers oculta un secreto que estan por descubrir.


Hola soy yo de nuevo con otra historia de Frozen espero que les guste!

Historia que hace homenaje a los tragicos eventos sucedidos el dia jueves 11 de marzo del 2004 en Madrid, en el cual se perdieron exactamente 193 vidas de inocentes y con 1858 numero de heridos, historia que se basa en la cancion "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, la historia que narra el florecer de un eterno amor, historia narrada con los personajes del filme de Frozen una aventura congelada.

..

1\. Lunes 2 de Noviembre.

Era un lunes por la mañana. Se podria decir que ese era el primer dia donde el frio del invierno arraso contra la gloriosa ciudad de Arendelle. Aun si, sin importar las muy bajas temperaturas, las personas iban y venian, sin darle importancia al mal tiempo. El trafico era mayor del que se esperaba, por lo tanto, la mayoria optaba por ir en metro, el cual no era tan frecuentado que digamos, hasta ese entonces.

Sin embargo, aunque el metro se viera mas frecuentado, y aunque hubiera tanta gente por todos los alrededores, ella estaba ahi, perdiendose entre las multitudes.

Con paso lento continuaba su camino, sin siquiera percatarse de que para los demas que iban a paso rapido, ella era nada mas que un simple estorbo.

Deambular era lo unico que lograba hacer Anna Summers, sin ninguna intencion de tomar alguno de los proximos trenes, solamente deambulaba.

A sus 18 años de edad, se pensaria que una adolescente de su edad se la pasaria de fiesta en fiesta como cualquier otra, pero Anna no. Ahora que recien habia ingresado a High School Disney University, ella no se podia dar el lujo de saltarse las clases con tal de ir a divertirse, despues de todo ella era Anna Summers.

Atreviendose a volver la mirada, esos par de zafiros que tenia como ojos se fijaron en esa pequeña farmacia frente a ella.

"FARMACEUTICA SUMMERS cuidara bien de ti"

Tras leer dicha frase solto un bufido y siguio caminando con ese mismo pesar y lentitud.

La mochila que llevaba consigo aunque pareciera ser tan ligera como una pluma era al contrario, todo ese peso que llevaba encima la estaba matando y rogaba por llegar cuando antes a la estacion y a la vez deseaba jamas llegar a su destino.

"Summers Company", una de las mejores corporaciones en manejo tanto en bienes textiles como en la administracion de bancos y lo mejor de todo eran dueños de todos los hospitales de la ciudad.

Siendo la hija menor del presidente de esta coorporacion, y dado por hecho que ella era nada mas que un estorbo, la sobrante, se veia obligada a complacer al señor Summers induciendose a la larga y dificil carrera de la medicina, mientras que su hermana mayor se centraba mas en familiarisarze con el manejo de empresas.

Cuando una rafaga de aire azoto contra la estacion, un fuerte escalofrio invadio su cuerpo por completo. Se abrazo a si misma con tal de protegerse del frio. El viento ceso y al darse cuenta ambas trenzas que usaba terminaron completamente desechas por lo que opto por usar la larga cabellera cobriza suelta.

Finalmente Anna llego a la estacion y recargando su espalda contra la pared espero a la llegada del proximo tren.

Cerrando los ojos trato de encontrar cierta tranquilidad, lo cual era casi imposible porque a pesar de ser exactamente medio dia, las personas seguian yendo y viniendo con muchas preocupaciones en que pensar. Las conversaciones ajenas y el sonido de los trenes en su andar no le permitian a la cobriza descasar en paz por tan solo un minuto.

De pronto una dulce melodia llego hasta sus oidos. El tocar de la guitarra era tan suave y pacifico y la voz que la acompañaba lo era mucho mas que provocaba una calida sensacion en su interior tan placentera para la joven.

Siendo guiada por su sentido auditivo llego a la parte menos frecuentada de esa estacion.

Por vez primera sintio como su palpitar se aceleraba de manera que pareciese que en cualquier momento su corazon se escaparia de su pecho. En su estomago tenia la sensacion de que miles de mariposas revolotearan una y otra vez. Las mejillas antes palidas a causa de las bajas temperaturas pronto se tornaron de un suave y tenue color carmesi y sus manos de un momento a otro se volvieron sudorosas.

Quedo embelezada con el joven que tenia enfrente. El lucia una corta y alborotada melena rubia, esos ojos casi entrecerrados eran color marron y su barba no tan pronunciada de un rubio mas oscuro. El atuendo del muchacho consistia en una camisa de cuadros azul y unos pantalones rotos del mismo tono junto a unos converse negros.

Tocando la mas tranquila y hermosa melodia que la señorita Summers jamas hubiera escuchado, no se percataba de la enorme cercania entre ambos, pues Anna con cada nota que resonara se iba acercando mas al joven musico.

Terminado la cancion fue cuando ambas miradas se encontaron. Los zafiros se perdieron en los marrones, durante un ya largo tiempo, solo Anna logro reaccionar al escuchar la melodiosa voz del rubio llamandola.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?.

-Ah-Em, este yo... musica bo-bonita- Anna se sintio tan avergonzada al no lograr encontrar las palabras, y se sonrojo aun mas ante la sonrisa divertida del rubio.

Reordenando sus ideas, las palabras que desde un principio no lograba decir finalmente salieron de sus labios.

-No... yo-yo solo me detuve a escuchar como tocabas, fue muy hermoso- respondio la cobriza evitando contacto visual con el joven.

-Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado- aunque Anna no se percato de ello, el muchacho frente a ella la miraba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Este yo... oh si! Dinero Donde deje mi dinero?!- exclamo Summers al tiempo de buscar dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sonrio en victoria al encontrar unas cuantas monedas dentro de su chaqueta.

-10, 20, 30...- bajando la mirada decepcionada dijo con pesar en la voz- Lo-Lo siento yo... no es mucho que digamos pero... 50 centavos es algo y se que creeras que sere muy egoista pero yo olvide mi dinero en casa y solo traje para mi almuerzo y...- el rubio rio ante el extraño comportamiento de la hermosa joven que le hacia compañia, era divertido verla divagar.

-No te preocupes- la interrumpio- 50 centavos lo vale.

Anna suspiro aliviada y prosiguio a darle el dinero, sin siquiera darse cuenta que dicha frase tenia otro significado. Al entregar el dinero ambos sintieron escalofrios ante el leve roze de sus manos.

-Yo am... eh, ya... me tengo que ir- la cobriza se marcho evitando la mirada del joven y se apresuro a subir al tren para luego tomar asiento cerca de la ventana.

Asomando la mirada por la ventana lo mas disimuladamente que podia, contemplo al joven rubio que tomando su guitarra y su maleta se apresuro a subir al tren lo mas rapido posible con tal de sentarse lo mas cerca de cobriza.

Por desgracia la cantidad de gente lo empujo hasta el fondo del vagon, haciendolo perder la unica oportunidad que pudo tener de hablar con tan hermosa doncella.

Durante el transcurso del viaje se dirigeron fugaces miradas que tan pronto como se encontraran se perdian el uno en el otro. Las sonrisas no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Se lanzaban pequeñas pero notables sonrisas que tenian cierto toque de picardia.

Al poco tiempo Anna comenzo a jugar con uno de los cuantos rizos cobrizos, enredandolo y desenredandolo, sin parar, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho ni un segundo.

Un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de la cobriza, y cayendo en cuenta de sus actos, aparto la mirada con un semblante triste y sombrio.

Esto extraño demasiado al joven musico que entristecido por tal rechazo opto por hacer lo mismo.

El tren se detuvo. La cantidad de personas disminuyo en el vagon, y lamentablemente Anna Summers ya tenia que marcharse.

Tratando de borrar al rubio de su mente, bajo del tren llevando su mochila consigo, y se prometio a si misma jamas volverse a encontrar a ese joven que provocaba extrañas y nuevas sensaciones en ella.

Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo necesario para leer el primer episodio de esta historia y los invito a acompañarme al inicio de un gran amor que tal vez termine en un final triste y tragico, o tal vez no... Aqui finaliza el 2 de noviembre.


End file.
